whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Lore of Radiance
The Lore of Radiance enables the Namaru to command and inspire humanity. It functions similar to the Lore of Humanity, but is more reliant on the Devil's inborn charisma as well as their original roles as the Heralds of mankind's collective glory and leaders of the Fallen hordes. Abilities * Voice of Heaven: This evocation empowers and amplifies the Devil's voice and assertiveness, allowing them to speak with such godly authority that it drowns out all ambient noise. Their voice compels all who hear it to listen to what the demon has to say and to be instinctively receptive to their commands. ** High-Torment: The high-Torment version of this power has the same effect but instead of compelling the target to obey the demon, the Devil's words issue forth with such malice and indignity that it momentarily traumatizes the victim and can even cause their bodies to become physically injured. * Exalt: The power of the Namaru's commanding voice is enough to instill hope in the weakest of hearts, spurring mortals to put aside their fears and steal triumph from the jaws of defeat. * System: 'Roll Manipulation + Leadership. Each success is a bonus die that the target may add to a single dice pool for that turn. The demon may affect a number of mortals (including thralls) up to her Faith rating. Each individual benefits from the full amount of bonus dice. Demons cannot be affected by this evocation. ** ''High-Torment: The listeners are dismayed by the Namaru's scorn, and lose dice instead. * '''Aura of Legend: This evocation awakens atavistic memories buried deep in the human subconscious, renewing the ancient bonds of fealty that once bound humanity and the Fallen in the face of Heaven's tyranny. The ties run so deep that when they arise, it can sometimes drive all other thoughts from a mortal's mind, leaving only the urge to fulfill the ancient duty once more. * System: 'Roll Manipulation + Leadership. The Devil can affect a number of mortals equal to their Faith, as long as they are within line of sight and able to hear the demon’s voice. If the number of successes rolled exceeds a target’s Wits, they are immediately filled with a sense of devotion and loyalty toward the demon. They instinctively defend the demon from attackers, and follows reasonable orders without question. If the demon's successes are less than the target’s Wits, the target can resist the power’s effects with a successful Willpower roll (difficulty 8). Thralls of other demons targeted with this evocation use their demonic masters’ Willpower to resist its effects. Thralls with mind control resistance can automatically resist the evocation’s effects by spending one Willpower point. Mortals remain loyal to the demon for the duration of the scene. A person can be a target of this power only once per scene. ** ''High-Torment: Monstrous Devils do not inspire loyalty. They fill their victims with urges of hate and violence. Mortals affected in this way succumb to a murderous frenzy, attacking the nearest living beings within reach. * '''The Mark of the Celestials: During the War of Wrath, both angels and demons found ways to signify their friends and enemies, subtly altering their auras to make subjects easier to find or as marks of anger and shame so that anyone who encountered subjects would know their crimes and treat them accordingly. * System: '''Spend one Faith point and roll Manipulation + Expression. The Devil must know their target’s name (in the case of a demon, the Celestial or True Name is necessary), and be able to touch them. They must then pronounce the nature of their mark so that the subject can hear it (e.g., “Let every man give him shelter no matter where he travels.”). The number of successes achieved determines the potency and the effectiveness of the mark. One success allows the mark to last for a single day. Two successes give it a life span of a week. Three allow it to last for a month. Four or more successes cause it to remain for a year. Whenever another person encounters the marked individual, the total number of successes is compared to the person’s Wits. If the successes exceed the newcomer’s Wits, the person behaves as directed toward the subject without hesitation. If the successes are less than the person’s Wits, they may make a Willpower roll (difficulty 7 )'' to resist the imperative. Demons with at least one Faith point and thralls with immunity to mind control are able to make their own judgments on a subject. ** High-Torment: Monstrous Devils can create only marks that promise violence and misfortune for the bearer. * Revelation: Although mortals and demons alike use artifice to conceal their true natures, this evocation allows a Devil to strip away a mortal's layers of deception and reveal them for who they really are. It's a moment of truth that many do not have the heart to endure. * System: Spend one Faith point and roll Perception + Intuition in a resisted roll against the target’s Willpower. If you win the roll, your character sees the individual for who he really is - their Nature, attitudes, and beliefs. If questioned, the individual cannot lie or be indirectly deceitful; their answers are direct and straightforward, sparing no detail. By the same token, the individual himself must face the harsh, unyielding truth about his strengths, weaknesses, virtues, and faults. At the end of the scene, the target must make a second Willpower roll (difficulty 7). If successful, the target gains a permanent point of Willpower, having faced the worst aspects of her identity and accepted them. If the roll fails, the target loses one permanent Willpower. If the target botches the roll, the individual loses three permanent Willpower and acquires a temporary derangement. This power has no effect on other demons, but it does affect thralls. ** ''High-Torment: Monstrous Devils are not interested in revealing a mortal's personal virtue. They wish to only crush egos to render victims more malleable, or to stoke the fires of dark impulses. When a high-Torment Devil performs this evocation, the effect exaggerates a subject's worst qualities, giving them greater emphasis than the rest of the individual's personality. Both the Low- and High-Torment abilities of Revelation work similar to Sense the Sin of the Daimoinon Discipline. References *DTF: '''Demon: The Fallen Rulebook, p. 179-180 Category:Demon: The Fallen glossary Category:Lores (DTF)